Tim, Partner
by skyesphantom
Summary: Karena yang dibutuhkan dalam tim adalah rasa percaya. / "—maksudku, itu hanya berarti kau tidak percaya padaku." / "Maaf," / "Aku juga." / diambil dari episode 8.


"_Apakah kau tidak ingat apa yang kau katakan? Kita adalah sebuah tim, jadi kita harus saling percaya—ah, lupakan saja."_

Kata-kata Kirigiri Kyouko bergema di kepala Naegi. Perasaan bersalah ini tak bisa enyah dari pikirannya.

Bukan—bukan ia tidak mempercayai Kirigiri. Naegi sepenuhnya percaya pada Kirigiri—itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Kirigiri adalah partner tim yang baik, begitulah menurut Naegi.

Dan sekarang, iris hijau terangnya hanya bisa tertuju gadis bermata ungu di depannya ini.

.

.

**Tim, Partner**

**Seluruh tokoh Dangan Ronpa yang saya pakai hanya milik Spike, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun.**

**Mengambil seting di episode 8. beberapa bagian juga diambil dari episode 8. Hubungan mereka... menarik. Gitu aja.**

.

.

Malam harinya, ia masih dibayang-bayangi perasaan aneh itu.

Baiklah, mereka hanya partner—tapi, partner berarti teman ... dekat, bukan?

Naegi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, tepat lima menit sebelum jam malam dilaksanakan. Berjalan pelan menuju kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan kamarnya sendiri.

Kamar sang gadis bersurai ungu terang itu, tentu.

Tangannya mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan ragu, namun sesegera mungkin ia enyahkan perasaan itu. Toh, ia hanya ingin meminta maaf secara langsung.

"_Ano_, Kirigiri-_san_, ini aku. Kau tidak perlu membuka pintunya, aku ... aku hanya ingin meminta maaf, itu saja."

Suara Monokuma terdengar tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat permintaan maafnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera meninggalkan pintu depan kamar Kirigiri.

Tanpa tahu, Kirigiri Kyouko sendiri sudah mendengar dengan permintaan maaf dari Naegi Makoto di balik pintu itu.

.

.

Gadis bermata ungu itu sudah berada di kafetaria, namun tak ada seorangpun di sana. Kecuali, ruangan yang agaknya sudah porak-poranda.

Bergegas, ia keluar untuk mencari yang lain. Dan melihat Hagakure berlari tergesa-gesa dari ujung lorong.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar, tanpa peduli ekspresi ketakutan dari Hagakure.

Hagakure yang sedikit terengah-engah menjawab pelan, "I-ia, si _Ogre_ itu, mengamuk di ruang kesehatan."

Tanpa menjawab, Kirigiri segera menuju ruang kesehatan_ Hope's Peak Academy_ tersebut.

Seraya berpikir—apakah ia masih marah pada Makoto?

Mengenyahkan pikiran aneh itu, Kirigiri memasuki ruang kesehatan—dan benar saja, Oogami sedang mengeluarkan aura gelap nan aneh.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sedikit keras, agar terdengar disela-sela teriakan Oogami.

"Kirigiri-_san_, tolong bantu kami menenangkan Oogami-_san_!"

Teriakan Naegi tak ia acuhkan, ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan memandangi Oogami—ditambah dengan sedikit bergulat dengan pikirannya.

Dengan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab itu, jelasnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," ucap Oogami—yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti mengeluapkan emosinya, dengan lirih dan segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Tentu saja, dengan Asahina yang turut mengejarnya.

Dan, tertinggallah mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

Naegi memandangi Kirigiri yang menghela napasnya—entah mau berbicara atau tidak, dan Naegi pun tak ingin membiarkan kesempatannya untuk berbicara langsung pada Kirigiri hilang.

"Hei ... kau masih marah padaku? M-masih ya? Tentu saja..."

Naegi merasa seperti berbicara sendiri. Padahal—ia rasa, ia sudah memberi jeda diantara spekulasi yang ia keluarkan pada Kirigiri. Namun, masih tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Tidak," jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggu Naegi keluar. Walau bingung, ia tetap berusaha mendengarkan.

Kirigiri sendiri bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia menjawab tidak?

"Kau menyembunyikan soal masalah Oogami-_san_, bukan? kau hanya tak ingin yang lain salah paham, dan menyimpannya sendiri, 'kan?" tanya Kirigiri tanpa basa basi.

Naegi hanya menggumam pelan, merasa agak berat untuk menjawabnya.

"Di mana kau akan keluar sebagai perhatian?—"

_Eh?_ pikir Naegi.

"—maksudku, itu hanya berarti kau tidak percaya padaku."

Naegi mengerejapkan matanya, ingin membantah tapi hanya bisa menjawab, "Mungkin."

Kirigiri sudah tahu jawaban itu.

"Maaf," lanjut Naegi seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Kirigiri kembali menghela napasnya, "Tak apa. Aku akan melupakan itu. Dan memang ... aku sedikit marah juga," mendadak, Kirigiri sendiri merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" pertanyaan Naegi kembali terlontar.

Kirigiri bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di pipinya tersebut, "Lupakan."

Menyusul Kirigiri, Naegi memanggilnya saat berhasil sampai di sampingnya, "Hei, hei..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kita ... tetap partner satu tim, 'kan? Aku mempercayaimu, kok."

"Aku juga."

.

.

**tamat.**

.

.

Saya sendiri ngga ngerti soal apa yang saya tulis. cacat sih, saya sendiri belum ngerti soal beberapa ucapan Kirigiri di episode 8 ini.


End file.
